


Deserving

by thesometimeswarrior



Series: Flash Fic (A Collection of Drabbles, Double Drabbles, and Triple Drabbles) [25]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Double Drabble, Episode: s05e29-32 Change Your Mind, Gen, Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 00:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17539019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesometimeswarrior/pseuds/thesometimeswarrior
Summary: The light—when it wraps around you to pull you out of your Gemstone—is warm and Pink, familiar for half-an-instant until it’snot.Pearl, the moment before Rainbow 2.0 is born.





	Deserving

The light—when it wraps around you to pull you out of your Gemstone—is warm and Pink, familiar for half-an-instant until it’s _not._

You knew this moment would come eventually, have been waiting for it since he looked at you, starry-eyed, after first witnessing you form Opal. (Have dreaded it, even—though that’s something you’d never admit).

(It had always felt so thrillingly _subversive_ with _her_ —and he isn’t…it won’t…)

(He’s not her. Hasn’t been her for so long—has _never_ been her—but it’s taken you far too long to realize that. And everything you'd put on him, everything you'd wanted him to be…)

(Are you any better than the Diamonds?)

(And it _shouldn’t_ feel subversive with him, you don’t want it to. But it’s an admission that you’ll never fuse with her again, that she’s gone, and you _know_ that, think perhaps you’ve finally accepted it...but what if, when you fuse with him, all you feel is her absence, is _disappointment_?)

(He deserves— _you both_ deserve—so much more than disappointment.)

You’ve both come so far. (Your Gem swells in a starburst of light.)

When Rainbow opens their eyes, they— _you_ —are nothing but _pride._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! I love comments!


End file.
